Public School 813
by Awebeco Bento Productions
Summary: The story of Axel and Roxas, their trials and tribulations, how they were brought together through a very irritated Sora, and Demyx's fangirlness. Rated T for language and boy kissing.
1. Just F Already!

Note de Author: this was written by me: Pure White. Sora's part was completely based off of true events, pretty much my reaction one day.

--

Sunlight filtered through dusty glass into the hallway of Radiant Garden High School, casting a glow onto the red metal of the lockers.

"Damn it Axel, this is getting really annoying."

Roxas stood against one of the lockers, glaring at his best friend, who stood across the hallway, staring back at him, slightly taken aback by Roxas' outburst. Riku and Sora were standing off to the side, surprised from their conversation as well

"You've stopped talking whenever I'm around. What the Hell? You can't talk around me anymore?"

Axel regained his composure. He looked at Roxas with almost sorrowful green eyes.

"Sorry, it isn't that… I just haven't been myself lately…"

--flashback--

Ever since he had noticed the intense blue of Roxas' eyes, Axel hadn't been able to function normally around him. Every time he looked him in the eyes, he was instantly rendered speechless. That put a hindrance on any intelligible conversation, because when Roxas came around, Axel couldn't help but look into those beautiful blue eyes. Of course, Axel wouldn't say "beautiful blue"; more likely "freakishly blue", but they were none the less.

--end flashback--

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel looked dejectedly at the ground. Riku and Sora looked at each other , uncomfortable in the situation.

"Haven't been yourself lately?... Axel, we haven't held a normal conversation in two months! Every time we go to talk it's always about the weather, or homework, or… something stupid and generic!"

It was Axel's turn to glare at Roxas. He stared into Roxas' electric blue eyes, and crossed the hallway to him. Sora could only stare as his younger brother was suddenly pinned against the lockers.

"What about you? You say there's something wrong with me, but you won't even come within a three foot radius of me! And you've been doing this for four months!"

--Flashback--

Roxas couldn't help but to notice the warmth of his best friend when he was leaning over him to grab the bag of Cheetos. He couldn't help but notice Axel's smell when they passed in the halls. Roxas couldn't help but to notice a lot of things about Axel, and that made him uncomfortable, especially because he would have been comfortable with it all.

--End flashback--

Roxas squirmed, trying to look away from him but failing miserably when Axel's hand grabbed his chin and held his head firmly in place. Riku nearly went to go pull them apart, but was stopped by Sora's hand on his shoulder.

"They need to work this out."

"They're best friends! This isn't how you solve problems!!"

Sora pulled Riku back, shaking his head.

"Maybe they weren't meant to be friends…"

--Holy crap another flashback--

"So how's Axel?"

"…" blush

"Roxas? Are you ok? You look really flushed. Are you sick?"

"…I'm ok…"

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to faint."

"Shit, Sora, I'm fine."

--second part of flashback--

"Have you seen Roxas?"

"…….." blush

"Holy!... Axel! Your face matches your hair! What's wrong?!"

"…….Sunburn?..."

"That quick!? I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, you see Sora, I've got very fair skin and all, and I can get sunburn very easily and.."

"Axel, Your sunburn is going away."

"..." blush

--End of Flashback to end all Flashbacks--

Riku was going to say something, his face questioning, when a loud bang sounded as Roxas kicked himself free from Axel's grasp.

"Just leave me be, you jerk!"

He stood there, shouting at Axel, hand curled tightly into fists. Axel started back at him, body language indicating he was pissed as well. Headmaster Ansem turned the corner as they went on.

"Don't you dare blame all this crap on me. If it's anyone fault, it's yours!"

"Mine?! How the hell are your problems my fault?!"

"You started acting weird first!"

"Oh, is this how you want to play it? Is it?!"

While the full blown yelling match was taking place, Riku had just looked at Sora, wearing an expression that was a cross of annoyance and pleading. Sora had his hand against his head, annoyance clear and patience fraying. Axel was towering over Roxas, both screaming in each others face, as Headmaster Ansem walked up getting ready to yell at them, when suddenly Sora's patience died.

"GAH!! JUST FUCK ALREADY!!" He cried, slamming his fists against a locker.

There was utter silence. Headmaster Ansem had made an abrupt about face, and was walking away as Sora yelled at the two.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH MORONS! IT'S CALLED SEXUAL TENSION! YOU FUCKING LIKE EACH OTHER!!"

Three sets of wide eyes stared at Sora in disbelief. Axel made a noise sounding somewhat like he was being strangled, while Roxas' jaw dropped in silent indignation. Riku looked away, blush spreading across his face.

"JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY! YOU'RE BOTH GAY! FOR EACH OTHER!!"

Both Axel and Roxas were shocked, unable to even blush from the novelty of a pro-gay cursing Sora. Then Riku burst out laughing. Blushes spread across Axel and Roxas' faces, and the awkwardness of the situation grew. Both were unable to look each other in the eye, and neither knew what to say. They knew that if Sora said it was true, it was. Tension grew, and Axel, trying to avoid eye contact with Roxas, looked over to his side, where a fuming Sora stood, glaring at him. It was at that moment Axel decided to be as spontaneous as a screaming Sora, and turned to Roxas. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he made Roxas look him in the eye.

"Damn it Roxas, It's true. I fuckin' love you."

And then he pulled Roxas in and kissed him.

Roxas pulled away.

"Damn it Axel, we should've done this sooner."

Roxas pulled Axel down and kissed him, at the same time throwing him against a locker.

And then there was Demyx, squealing, with his video camera.

Note de Author: Complete whacked out fangirlness, i apologise. When i actually said that line, a teacher was walking by me and had almost the same reaction as Headmaster Ansem.


	2. Spicy Fries

6/3/08

Author's Note: Yay, the second chapter! This was written by Peachy. This chapter is based on an incident that actually occurred in my class. A boy made a homophobic comment to a gay boy in my class, and Pure White and I were pissed. We decided that if it were two gay boys, they should react by making out for everyone to see. And then, this happened. Enjoy.

--

Roxas dropped his bag on the linoleum floor beside his desk and quietly took his seat in Heartless Biology. His seat was the last desk in the middle row, directly in front of a huge black lab table. Roxas preferred to sit in the back of his classes because he liked to sleep through the lessons that he already understood. If he sat up front, he would constantly get on his professors' bad sides, and that was a place he'd rather not be.

Roxas was a bit early to class, so he took his time flipping through the pages of his binder until he found the last page of his notes. Students were shuffling into the room in pairs and packs, and Roxas said hi to a few, waving to Naminé as she took her seat in the front right corner and exchanging a few friendly words with Zexion, who also sat in the back row.

Roxas started doodling in the margins of his notebook as the last few stragglers entered the room and Professor Aerith wrote the day's topic on the chalkboard. Just as the late bell finished ringing and Aerith opened her mouth to speak, the door swung open as Axel sauntered into the room, book bag slung over one shoulder and sly grin thrown at Professor Aerith, who rolled her eyes in return. Roxas, hearing the disturbance, lifted his eyes from his notebook to find the source of the commotion. Cerulean met with jade as the two boys made eye contact, Axel easily sliding his thin frame past a row of students and crashing down into the seat directly across from Roxas's. Roxas rolled his eyes much like Aerith had a moment ago as Axel flashed him a winning smile before rummaging through his book bag in search of his notebook.

"Where were you?" Roxas muttered quietly to the redhead as Aerith began her lecture at the front of the room.

"They've got spicy fries in the cafeteria today. I made a quick stop. Did ya miss me, Rox?" Axel teased the blonde with a coy smirk.

"I most certainly did not. Honestly, if I were Aerith I'd have thrown your ass out the first day. I don't know why she puts up with you. _Here_," he said as he shoved several sheets of notebook paper into Axel's hands, putting an end to Axel's epic struggle with his book bag to produce a notebook. Axel set his bag down on the floor and flashed another smile at Roxas.

"Thanks, sweetie." He said, winking at Roxas and scribbling down the lesson title on one of the sheets of paper. Roxas felt his face heating up and threw his spare pencil at Axel's head. At the front of the room, Aerith cleared her throat quite loudly, pointedly looking in the direction of the whispering pair of boys in the back row. Roxas flashed an apologetic smile at her and began hastily scribbling down the notes she had written on the board.

After Roxas had caught up with his notes and Aerith had begun a long tangent on Heartless behavioral patterns, he snuck a glance to his right. To his surprise, Axel was not only not taking notes, but (judging from his paper, which was blank save for the scrawled title) he appeared to have been staring at Roxas for the past five or ten minutes, his head propped up by his hands and his elbows on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Roxas whispered, his face that flustered red again. Axel simply smiled.

"You just look so cute when you're lost in concentration. I couldn't focus on the board."

Roxas blushed an even deeper red but forced himself to hold Axel's gaze.

"Yeah, well, don't go using that excuse when you fail the test." He said, making Axel's grin widen.

"Aw, but Roxie, that's why I've got you to copy off of—oh, here." Axel leaned sideways and retrieved a pencil that had been dropped on the floor by the student in front of him.

"Thanks." The kid said, taking the pencil from Axel's outstretched hand.

"Welcome. Hey that pencil's pretty crooked." Axel said, nodding to the kid's bent-out-of-shape Ticonderoga. He offered the pencil Roxas had thrown at him, and the student accepted it, smiling in thanks.

Suddenly, a loud snort caught both Axel's and Roxas's attention. Seifer, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest, grinned maliciously at both boys, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Yeah, that pencil's almost as straight as you are." He said, his voice carrying loud and clear for the entire class to catch.

Roxas was not shocked by Seifer's comment. Ever since he and Axel had started dating, Seifer would constantly find ways to insult or embarrass them while avoiding any physical fights, which would land them all in suspension. Roxas, although humiliated by Seifer's brash insult in the middle of class, was prepared to ignore the incident entirely—that is, until he looked over at Axel's face. Axel's eyes had darkened menacingly, and Roxas could literally feel the heat waves of his anger radiating off his body. Roxas quickly slid his hand underneath his desk and brushed Axel's hand with his fingers, afraid that the redhead was on the verge of starting a fistfight with Seifer. The entire class had gone silent, the students watching in anticipation as the scene unfolded before them. Axel turned his head and met Roxas's eyes, and his demeanor immediately softened. He squeezed Roxas's hand in brief reassurance before turning to face Seifer. As the class watched, Axel flashed a confident smirk at Seifer, stretching his arm casually around Roxas's shoulders.

"Damn right." Axel said to a confused and agitated Seifer, who had been expecting Axel to blow his fuse. Everyone in the room thought the situation was over, until Axel did something that no one expected.

Turning in his desk, Axel wrapped his other arm around Roxas and pulled the blonde up so that he was against his chest. Roxas emitted a gasp of surprise, which was quickly silenced by Axel's lips pressed against his own as the redhead kissed him passionately. There were startled gasps and cries all around the room, and Seifer's eyes all but bulged out of their sockets.

Roxas was nearly paralyzed by pure shock as his present situation sank in: he was currently making out with his boyfriend in the middle of his Biology class. He was about to pull away in embarrassment, but the way Axel's eyes were shut so tight, the way his hands gripped Roxas's shirt as if he was keeping him from falling, and the raw emotions emanating from his kiss and sending shivers down Roxas's spine made him reconsider. Even though he'd most likely be forced to drop Biology out of sheer humiliation, and even though Seifer was probably about to beat the crap out of them, something in Roxas's heart told him what he needed to do, and it was shouting loud enough to effectively drown out all logic and common sense coming from his brain. Shutting down his brain and letting his heart guide his actions, Roxas slid his hands into Axel's mane of fiery hair and returned the kiss with equal passion, hoping to convey all the things he felt in his heart to the redhead through the kiss. Axel smirked against Roxas's lips, and the blonde knew he got the message.

Aerith had been rendered temporarily speechless by the sudden fit of passion occurring in the back of her classroom. Not sure whether to break the boys up or allow them to stop on their own, she stood in the front of the room, chalk still in hand and eyes almost as wide as Seifer's. After a few more moments, Axel and Roxas's make-out session came to a conclusion. Axel pressed his forehead to Roxas's and held his hands in his own, both boys smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly, the distinct sound of clapping filled the room. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise, Axel nearly bursting out in laughter when he saw who it was. Standing in the doorway of the classroom was Demyx, bathroom pass fluttering slowly down to the hallway floor as he began clapping as loudly as he possibly could.

To everyone's further surprise, Naminé joined Demyx in the applause, her shyness losing out to her wholehearted support of Axel and Roxas's relationship. Within moments, the entire class except for Seifer burst out in applause, a few of the girls emitting excited squeaks and squeals as they gazed at the embarrassed couple. Even Professor Aerith was clapping, meeting Roxas's look of surprise with a small smile and nod of approval. Roxas sunk down in his seat as the applause swelled and died down, his cheeks burning as his blush threatened to cover his entire body. Axel was reclined in his chair, a satisfied grin settling onto his face. Seifer, who had been rendered utterly speechless by Axel and Roxas's display, mumbled something about the bathroom and shuffled out of class, taking his backpack with him. After Seifer left the room Aerith walked over to the door and closed it on a disappointed-looking Demyx, who was forced to return to his own class.

The next twenty minutes were spent with Aerith trying desperately to teach her lesson, while the students – especially the girls – whispered incessantly and continued to glance back at Axel and Roxas, causing Axel to smile and lean in close to Roxas, which only embarrassed the blonde further. By the time the bell rang, Aerith had been reduced to handing out copies of the notes and writing the homework assignment on them. Axel and Roxas hung back until everyone else had shuffled out of the room before leaving their own seats. Roxas approached Aerith and smiled a little guiltily at her, a blush still plastered to his cheeks.

"Sorry, Aerith. That was inappropriate. I–"

Aerith raised a hand to silence Roxas and smiled gently at the blonde.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Seifer was asking for it. Now maybe he's finally realized that he shouldn't mock something as wonderful as what you and Axel have together. But from now on, save it for after class, okay?" She said, her smile widening at Roxas's utterly adorable blushing.

Roxas nodded. "Understood. See you tomorrow, Professor."

Axel smiled and waved goodbye to Aerith, holding the door open for Roxas as the pair exited the room and made their way to the cafeteria, feasting on spicy fries and unsuccessfully avoiding their female classmates, who squealed at the mere sight of the duo together. And even in the midst of the swarms of teenage girls and one very enthusiastic Demyx, Roxas knew he had made the right choice. He could feel it in Axel's kiss.

--

Author's Note: Hooray for corny-ass ending lines! ; I'll try to cut down on the cheese factor in later chapters...but it's just so gosh darn cute to write a little Axel/Roxas fluff! hehe ;D

Review PLEEEEEZ!! We'll love you forever and ever and everrrrr... XD


End file.
